


...Right?

by hnwriter



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, One Shot, internal narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnwriter/pseuds/hnwriter
Summary: Annie Blackburn takes some time to think about herself and what exactly it means to have these feelings she does for Agent Cooper.





	...Right?

He’d fallen asleep about ten minutes ago–or, was close enough to it for his chest to start falling and rising in a pattern that looked like something akin to sleep. There was an arm around her shoulders, another curled just at the edge of her waist, thick eyelashes framing closed eyes as she studied the features of his face.

Like this–almost sleeping, almost not, with his shoulders relaxed and at ease–he looked years younger than he actually was. Maybe it was the hair gel loosening at the edges of his hair, or the soft late afternoon light glistening through the curtains, or some sort of mystifying grace bestowed upon him–but Annie got the peculiar feeling this was a man eternally trapped within youth and old age, coexisting in a body so entwined with reality.

Chastely, sweetly, she kissed his temple before resting her head at his shoulder. Soft eyes closed as she turned an arm over his chest, the inside of her wrist away from visibility. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, but it felt good and warm in a way she’d been sure for a very long time she wasn’t going to get to feel again. There weren’t perfect words for it, but as she laid in Dale Cooper’s arms, she tried to find something tangible to describe what she was feeling, to give it sense, to give it meaning in this newly large world of hers.

It felt like looking at Norma’s smile in the diner, or the earnestness of Sheriff Truman. No–it was more like gazing at a sunset after a very peaceful day, or letting fingers graze along cool, blue waters. That didn’t quite fit, either. But kissing him, being next to him, resting her hand over his chest, seeing his smile, looking into his eyes–it was like stepping out of the hospital and falling into bed all at once. She didn’t know how to feel about it, or how to describe it, either, and didn’t know what it would mean for her in two hours or two weeks or two years.

But, it felt so nice to be held for being Annie. (That was it, right?)

A few minutes later, knowing he surely had places to be, she turned her head up to try and wake him, but his eyes were already open.

“We have to talk about trees eventually, y’know,” she murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's a small one shot about my girl Annie. I was really enamored with the dynamics of Annie and Cooper, even if they had very little time together. Wanted to possibly take a moment to see what Annie could be thinking throughout all of the whirlwind of the few days she had in Twin Peaks.


End file.
